Sirens of Fire: Guardians of the Hell Gate
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: A rare breed of Siren is born, Only three of this breed are born every thousand years, this breed is said to be the most powerful of all sirens and in turn of all demons, gain her love and you will have the knowledge of being the strongest in both worlds
1. Prologue

_anime flip out_ Please lemme explain first, I have these sisters I made a long time ago when I first bought DMC. Their names have changed over time, and Nayra was added when I _HEARD_ and again HEARD of DMC4. Anyways I give thanks to my beta, Alexis4, n.n she's awesome man XD english major and a writer like me... :-P anyways she helped me out on some junk on this because unlike my other stories this one has to be.... PERFECT!!! or as perfect as I can get it....

_huffs_ well that's about it for my A/N rant, like my disclaimer in my Zelda fic I own all four games but I didn't come up with the ideas or any part of them I just play them.... I'M NOT THAT CREATIVE PEOPLE!!!!!

_Italics_ = Remembered Dialogue  
'_Italics_' = thoughts

If you don't know the rest then I suggest you take elementary English again.

* * *

**Prologue: Intro**

_VERGIL!! RUN PLEASE!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!_

Her last words to him, before that bastard, Andronos, made her into what she is. A mindless puppet, incapable of independent thought, doing exactly what she was told. Her sisters followed soon after, begging Vergil to find his brother, Dante, and team up with him. _You're too weak to face him on your own Vergil, please find Dante and ask for his help. For our sister's sake, _was what the youngest had asked. The other, Durah, had simply agreed with her younger. At that time he refused, he did not want to beg his brother for help, let alone admit to his brother he held feelings for _her_. Vergil never cursed her for telling him he was weak, he didn't see it then, nor does he see it now that way. He saw it more as her wanting him alive, knowing he would become like them once he was weakened, or worse, killed.

_-------_

_Haha, why so icy? Why wear a scowl on those handsome features of yours? You look absolutely delish when you smirk, I bet you're to die for with a smile._

She smiled as she said those words to him. Those words were said when they first met, and always said afterwards if she caught him scowling. She never understood why he scowled until she saw his brother's attitude and actions, and then she understood. Vergil, her Vergil was very much like her, he had a younger sibling who, though he shared a similar life to that of her Vergil's, he had a more carefree appearance. She understood her Vergil better after she saw him. Eventually she acquired a smile from her ice-hearted lover. Yes, lover, she loved her Vergil with all she had, though she doubted he even knew the emotion, she continued to love him. She may be a doll in Andronos' presence and may have lost temporary control of her home. But, as long as her Vergil was safe she didn't care, for her instincts told her he'd get her back, and her instincts never failed to be right.

_-------  
We don't care about ourselves, just save our sister, she's more important than Nayra, our home and myself combined. You don't save her and you'll regret you didn't._

Her sister's words to him, the reason he stands outside of his brother's run down establishment debating whether to enter or not. He wanted her life in his hands again, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for help, especially since his brother will most likely jibe at it before agreeing. But that's not why he was frozen in front of Devil May Cry, Vergil sneered at the name. He wasn't entering because he didn't wish to apologize to his brother for what he had done at Temen ni Gru, he wasn't sorry, he did not regret what he had done, and yet he was afraid, afraid that he would feel the need to apologize if he entered into the building. He didn't want to explain how he was able to separate from that boy, Nero, (if Vergil remembered correctly) either. But, in order to get her back, have her in his arms again (for he didn't feel right without her there) he would need his brother's help. With that, he entered the building bracing for whatever might come, he would draw the line at begging though. He would die rescuing her before he would _beg_ for his brother's help.

_-------  
Nelo Angelo, that will be your demon name, my Dark Angel._

She gave him that name. He wasn't a devil, he wasn't as evil as he made himself out to be. To her, Vergil was more like his father than Dante, she was a child when she met him but she had still met Sparda. Her mother was an ally of Sparda's and so raised her daughters to protect humans. Unusual teachings for sirens, but she and her sisters understood their mother after meeting Vergil. She looked up as the door to the room she was locked within, clicked unlocked and her "Master" entered. She felt the effects of the spell that held her under his control take effect and before she was a mindless slave once again she allowed a lone tear fall from her eye. Andronos smiled, "Well, even the eldest Devil Siren of Fire can cry. He'll die if he returns _Lady Vina_, you know that correct?"

_-------  
_"Yes, Master," Was Vina's response, Andronos smiled again leading her out of the room.'_She's mine, Vergil, Son of Sparda. Hehehehehe, be ready to die._'

_

* * *

_

Love it? Hate it? GIVE ME SOMETHING PEOPLE!!! otherwise i'm going to cry and you really don't want to torture my family with that... maybe you do but meh I just want your reviews... mumbles bunch of sadists... AND YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **SPOILERS (for my own fic) IN A/N RANT! DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE SPOILERS DON'T READ THE RANT GO STRAIGHT TO STORY!!!!!

Just so you people know I made this a tragedy cause I really don't see this story having a happy ending since it's focused around Vergil... the humor is from Dante and Nero bantering... yes Nero will be in it... I mean I mentioned him for a reason... and if my girls seem sueish to you as the story progresses... try to have an open mind about them... Vina's got a lot on her shoulders... Durah's just weird (even for me and I'm her creator).... and Nayra's got relationship issues. So sorry Nero/Kyrie haters I am not killing Kyrie... Yet... I dunno it might happen...

Disclaimer: . I play the games... I DID NOT CREATE THEM!!!! _lawyers runaway_

Thanks: I thank my only reviewer so far and that would be Xenocanaan and of course Alexis4 _glomps her happily_ she's the best ever Beta :-D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vergil's request, Dante's shock and Vina's Pain.**

Vergil stood in the middle of the front room waiting for Dante to compose himself enough to form a coherent sentence. Right now, his idiot twin was just opening and closing his mouth shock purely evident in his eyes. Lady stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed looking none too happy. Trish, the woman created in the image of their mother, sat on the couch positioned under the stairs. She had a look of curiosity on her face rather than malice like Lady did. Vergil rolled his eyes as his patience snapped its last tie.

"Would you stop looking like a damn fish, you idiot! Yes, I'm alive! Did you really think that bastard Mundus could kill me as easily as he made it seem? You did more damage to me than he ever did! Twice!" Vergil snapped annoyed at Dante's idiocy. He immediately clutched Yamato tightly wanting to draw it and cut off the smug look that appeared on Dante's face then. To say Vergil was mad was an understatement, he was livid. He was actually _trying_ to keep his cool.

Seeing Vergil's normally freakishly calm demeanor actually cracking, Dante became serious, sitting back down into his seat and resting his left arm on the desk. "Ok, before I agree to help you...tell me, you didn't kill Nero to get your sword back did you?"

Vergil rolled his eyes for the second time, accompanied by a faint growl. Dante raised an eyebrow more curious as to what happened to his obsessively calm brother. "No, I didn't kill the moronic kid. As soon as I gained enough power from him, I released my hold on him." Vergil answered pacing, flexing and unflexing his fists as he did so. "I don't have time for a Q&A session, Dante!" Vergil hissed to his younger twin as he stopped and pivoted facing Dante again. Dante blinked again looking at Vergil curiously, wondering what could have him in such a wreck. Before Dante could voice his thoughts Lady beat him to it.

"What the hell's got you so uptight? I thought you were the calmer of the two of you," Lady sneered crossing her arms and resting her hip on the edge of Dante's desk. Vergil glared at her, but before he could snap at her, just as Lady stopped Dante from speaking, Trish spoke up to Vergil.

"_She's_ in danger isn't she?" Trish asked calmly leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees and looking straight at Vergil. Vergil calmed slightly and nodded. Trish smirked leaning back again, "Should've known, her being in danger is the only thing that would have you here asking Dante for help. From what I've heard about the animosity between you two anyways." She added absent-mindedly. Dante looked over to Trish curiously.

"You two mind filling us in? Who's this she?" Lady asked, again stopping Dante from saying anything. Dante glanced over to Lady with a miffed look and she returned it with a sneered 'What?' He decided not to say anything as Vergil was about to answer.

"The she, we speak of is known as Vina." Vergil seemed to calm more and more as he spoke explaining about the woman he worked closely with, while under Mundus' control.

"She is the oldest of three. She's also the one who gave me the name Nelo Angelo, claiming that I was as human as our father was when he saved humanity." Vergil huffed and started pacing again apparently getting frustrated again. Trish decided it was her turn to start explaining while Vergil calmed down.

"All Devil Sirens are oddities among the demon world, but also the strongest of all demons. They're oddities because their leader or 'Queen' you could say was an ally of Sparda's. She made sure her followers were on the side of humans and not only followed her orders but Sparda's orders as well."

Dante smirked leaning back in his chair propping his feet up ontop of his desk, "Huh? So, if I wanted information on my old man, I'd only have to ask one of these Devil Sirens?"

Vergil stopped pacing sighed and looked to his side at Dante, "Yes, but only certain ones remember him clearly."

"Heh," Dante shrugged standing up his smirk still on his face and slamming his hands on the desk, then pointed at Vergil, a cocky smirk plastered on his face."Well then, one last question."

Vergil turned to face his brother, back to his normal calm, with a raised eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Are these siren babes, actually babes or do they match the human myths?" Dante asked smirking boyishly. Vergil rolled his eyes turning to walk out the door. "I can't believe I'm answering that idiotic question, but Yes, they are." With that he exited out of the building not caring if Dante followed or not. Dante smirked grabbing his guns and sword as he followed his brother out knowing this was going to be fun one way or another.

----

Vina groaned sitting up in the silken sheets that coated her bed. She glared at the wall as she tried to remember what happened. After a while she sighed curling her legs under her, leaning forward and placing her thumb and forefinger over her eyes when she found she couldn't remember a thing. While holding the sheets over her naked body she looked around the room. Her eyes narrowed when they fell upon her reflection in the floor length mirror. Her long white hair was out of its usual tie and her neck didn't have the choker that she _never _removed. She placed her free hand over her neck as a sad look took over her face.

Her fingers traced a light, barely there scar, that had it not been healed in time the wound would have killed her. Mundus was a cruel ruler and an even crueler master. She made one mistake and it nearly cost her her life. When she met Vergil, her scar was as unnoticeable as it was now, a soft silver line across her neck. Vergil had given her the choker saying quite clearly and frankly, _Sirens are to be perfect and with that scar as obvious as it is, it makes me doubt that you truly are a siren._ She smiled softly, then looked around frantically realizing then that her choker was nowhere in the room. Her eyes widened when a harsher realization hit her. Andronos wants her completely, and wants absolutely no trace of Vergil anywhere in the castle. She clutched the sheets to her tightly as she leaned forward holding her head, the back of her hand being pressed into the mattress.

"Mother, what am I to do? I can't allow Vergil to return here, Andronos is too strong," Vina asked silently, praying to herself that for once her instincts were wrong and Vergil would not return to save her. Vina sighed knowing her prayers were not going to be answered. She lifted her head up, leaving her hand where it was and stared at herself in the mirror again. Not liking what she saw she growled, lifting her once vacant hand, now brandishing a fireball, and threw the ball at the mirror effectively destroying it. After the shards of the mirror settled, scattered on the floor, Andronos entered the room with a smirk.

"My my Lady Vina, you realize that's 7 years bad luck, correct?" He asked locking the door to her room as a precaution.

Vina's eyes narrowed, "A human superstition." She growled and moved back as he came towards her, "Don't come near me, I--"

"Belong to Vergil." He stopped her smirking, "Yes I know my Lady, why do you think you are stripped bare, even your precious choker is gone. Believe me I know that bastard Son of Sparda is the one who gave you all of your garments." Andronos smirked again, "Who knew he had such elegant taste, are you sure you're not in love with a 'gay man' as the humans say?" Vina growled smacking Andronos hard as he started to crawl on top of her. Andronos slowly returned his gaze to her with a deadly look. Immediately her arms were pinned above her head and he straddled her as she struggled.

"You no longer belong to that pathetic weakling, you belong to me, and the sooner you realize that," He ran a finger down her cheek in mock gentleness, "The sooner you will be able to leave your room without my spell over you." With that he kissed her forcefully, grabbing her side harshly making her cry out in the kiss. Andronos broke the kiss grinning evilly down at Vina, "This time I'll take you and you'll remember." He laughed then and with an evil glee said, "And I can only hope that your precious Vergil feels the pain I inflict on you."

Andronos, then tied Vina's hands to the bed post and sliced her skin open with his claws while getting his fill of her anyway possible, reveling in Vina's screams and tears of pain. Andronos laughed seeing the tears, and whispered softly, as if he was a caring lover, "You're more emotional and cry more often than a _human_ woman my dear Vina."

Vina responded with a small whimpering growl, "A human woman would die before you could touch her, you know that." Vina laughed hissing as it aggravated a wound, "A siren cannot touch a human without killing them, or have you forgotten that? Andronos." Andronos growled and smacked her, his claws making deep jagged marks across her cheeks. "Do not forget who is in power here, _Vina_. I also doubt your precious Vergil would love you seeing how you're no longer his perfect siren." Andronos grinned expecting the comment to hurt Vina, but she only laughed again.

"You don't know Vergil very well then Andronos, perhaps he can beat you, if you continue showing that ego of yours." She smirked, "Over compensating for something? Is that why this is the first time you've taken me with me remembering? Because..." She paused with a smirk and whispered in a similar tone of a caring lover, "That you're... so..." She giggled with glee as he became angrier and angrier, she knew that she would be put through pain but his anger would be worth it she thought, "_SMALL_!" She laughed as he smacked her cutting her face again. He continued to cut every inch of her body and though she was in pain she continued to laugh. Her laughter echoed all through the castle making a white haired man with a revved up sword and the demons he was fighting all stop and look around trying to find where the melodious yet dark laughter was coming from.

* * *

Ok yes I know it's short again I can't help it this story flows but everytime I want to end my chapters they're so short with this one.... I'm kinda stuck on Gaia: The Silent Beauty so those who know more about Naruto than I do feel free to email me or send me a message through here giving me Ideas (you have to have read what I've got so far in my fic to) and same goes with my other fics... this one I've got it covered... I have all of my DMC fan friends reading it and they can help me out with crap I need to fix... not to mention I have a Beta for this fic too... :-D... ok anyways

Next Chap: Nero and the brothers run into eachother... As always, Nero and Dante bicker like they always do... And Nayra comes onto the scene, but is she the real one?


	3. Chapter 2

..... Dude... this is a personal record O.o one almost right after the other. _Checks forehead_ nope no fever _pinches brother _nope not dreaming... here's my brother scream at me 'YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PINCH YOURSELF MORON!!!' Shrugs oh well this is written right after I posted my first chapter soooo I have nothing to rant about... hehe

Disclaimer: I play the games (and own them), worship Dante's and Vergil's sexyness but I DIDN'T CREATE THEM!!! I JUST BOUGHT THE DAMN THINGS AT A GAME SHOP!!! _watches as the lawyers run away with their tails between their legs_

_Fake smiles_ on with the chapter then

_**(this is a little side note my beta was a little late in sending it back to me but I forgive her because she is only human... . hell I do it constantly XD so Alexis4 I forgive ya lol)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nero's annoyance and Nayra's release**

After the dark laughter had fallen quiet the demons that had stopped turned their attention back to their prey. "Tch," the man said flicking his nose with his thumb, "shoulda taken my chance when that woman was laughing." At that, the demons launched their attack, Nero bracing himself for a fight. Gunshots sounded behind him and shot four demons that were in front of him knocking them back. Nero stared then growled standing up as those demons were the last ones to fight. He turned and basically glared at Dante.

"I had it covered," he growled out walking up to Dante and pushing Dante's shoulder.

Dante grinned and patted his shoulder, "I'm sure you did, Kid," Dante then looked at him curiously, "but what're you doing here? Last I checked this shouldn't involve you." He looked over to Vergil, "Unless I'm missing something?" Vergil shook his head denying Nero's involvement. Dante hummed in thought, "Well kid?"

"Well what?" Nero asked backing up, turning around and walking away.

"Well...why're ya here Kid?!" Dante shouted at him.

Nero stopped and looked back behind himself to stare at Dante debating whether to answer him or not. He turned fully around to face Dante, "Some bastard kidnapped Kyrie and I followed him here!" Nero shouted back. A womans laughter sounded through the room then, it wasn't as dark as the previous laughter, but it was equally melodious.

"You won't find her anywhere in the castle though," the voice echoed with more laughter following, "Too many sirens for her to survive for long." A childish giggle then echoed through the entire room.

Nero growled stepping forward and looking around, "Who are you? Show yourself!" He shouted to the woman. She simply laughed at Nero's anger.

Vergil closed his eyes with a sigh, "You won't get her to reveal herself that way. Sirens are an annoying race of devils that refuse commands." Nero growled at that comment walking towards Vergil.

"Then how do you suggest we get her to show herself?"

Vergil opened his eyes staring at Nero for a moment before walking around and past him standing in the middle of the room. He turned to one of the many pillars in the room and drew Yamato so quickly that Dante and Nero both had a rough time catching his movements. The pillar he was facing collapsed as Vergil re-sheathed his sword and a young girl, appearing to be the same age as Nero, flipped out from behind the pillar and landed gracefully in front of Vergil.

She stood up, pouting at Vergil, "You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you? You know how much I like to toy with newcomers' minds Vergil." Vergil stood up as well rolling his eyes as he walked away from her. "HEY! Vergil I asked you a question!" She shouted at him. He stopped halfway to his brother and Nero who were basically staring at her. Nero looked on with disgust and Dante looking as if he was about to have a nose bleed. With a one shoulder leather dress with slits that stopped at the top of her hips and the hem coming to a point at the knees. Also a diamond shape cut out in the middle of the dress where its top ends just below her bust and its bottom just barely above the pelvis. Her blue-white hair was in a braid held together with a bow at the top of her head and another at the end of the braid.

Vergil turned slightly to glance at the girl, "And I chose not to answer your childish question, Nayra."

Nayra huffed placing her hands on her hips, "Well you're cruel, I honestly don't see the humanity Vina claims to see in you, you're just as mean as all the other devils around here."

Dante shook himself out his daze and laughed raising his arms up approaching Nayra. Nero and Vergil both rolled their eyes expecting what came next. "Hey babe, I got a question for you."

Nayra looked at him annoyed, "Don't call me babe."

Choosing to ignore her comment Dante slung his arm around her shoulder, Nayra's hand twitched at her side, "Anyways babe, how do you know my brother?" Nayra didn't answer, but growled as her hand twitched dangerously close to the sai at her hip.

"WE KNOW YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE OUR SISTER IS THE ONE HE'S HERE FOR!!" Another voice called out as a woman looking similar to Nayra except her outfit was mainly a leather belly tank top, leather pants with a black and red leather coat, and leather combat boots. Her hair was in a bob cut as well. Dante raised an eyebrow at her and let go of Nayra to get a better look at her.

Dante smirked and pointed up at the newcomer, "First off you stole my look and second," Dante spread his arms wide, "who are you?"

The woman smirked before jumping just as gracefully as Nayra had done landing a foot away from Dante. Answering his question as she stood up, "My name is Durah, and correction," Durah got closer where there was hardly a millimeter between them, and whispered, "You stole _my_ look, since I've never seen you before." She smirked as Dante was fighting his attraction. Nayra started to giggle then fell into full-blown laughter attracting the attention of her sister, Dante, Nero and Vergil as well.

"Oh man, Dante is weaker than Vergil," Nayra continued to cackle finding the situation hilarious. Dante looked to Durah with a raised eyebrow as she smirked backing up and walking over her younger sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dante asked before the two could leave.

Durah simply smirked over her shoulder, "Ask your brother he knows what it means." And with that the two jumped up and into the shadows appearing to have disappeared.

Dante looked over to Vergil who had an uncharacteristic smile on his face, "It means, Dante, that when it comes to sirens, _you_ can't resist there simplest of tricks where _I _can."

Dante stared at his brother then glared at Nero as the kid snickered. Dante huffed then cracking his neck started to head to the only door that lead further into the castle, wanting to blow off a little steam by fighting any demons they came across. Nero and Vergil followed willingly with their own agenda's in mind. As all three went through the door, the two sisters looked at each other seriously then went their separate ways through the only two doors on the second floor. They had to at least find the human girl trapped within the castle and get her out of there before the girl lost her life.

* * *

Again... OMG!! personal record which I doubt will happen again... I pray it does... but anyways... lemme explain this whole of Kyrie's possible death... and about Vina's comment in the last chapter... I basically based it off of the greek legend of the sirens on how their songs lure sailors to their rocky island and end up destroying their boats and killing all that were on it and all of that... well since these girls are the guardians of the hell gate and no where near water unless I make the entire castle Mallet Island... Which I'm not btw... anyways since they're nowhere near water I figured why not make it a curse...

Unlike Dante and Vergil my girls are Full demons... AND NO THE GIRLS ARE NOT GOING TO FIGURE OUT THEY'RE RELATED TO DANTE AND VERGIL!!! My god that plot's majorly screwed up not to mention ruin my Vergil/Vina pairing... I'm sorry people I'm rambling, anyways I figured I'd make the whole Sirens killing humans thing a curse since I made their mother and her followers (all sirens) side with Sparda... I had to make it so they weren't able to be near humans without something happening... to live up to the Sirens name hehe... it'll be explained better at some point in my story.

And on that note so all you people know... Andronos is a _male_ Siren... Yes, weird but I personally don't think Sirens are just female, I believe men can have an alluring voice as well.


	4. Chapter 3

Least it's faster than my others lol XD anyways here's the third chap or if you want to be technical my fourth chap... Ionno... but this should hold you readers of this fic for a bit... heh... I got my wisdom teeth pulled so I'm in pain and tired... be happy I typed this for you people... -.- my poor mouth T_T

* * *

**Chapter 3: Andronos' need and Kyrie's life**

Vina awoke to a noise, her door flew open as she sat up and a young girl was tossed into her room. Vina's eyes widened realizing she was human from the girl's frantic breaths. She glared at the deliverer, one of the many shape-shifting demons in the castle that served Andronos. She looked at the girl and spoke softly, "Child, go to the corner farthest from me and you'll be able to breathe better." The young girl nodded and ran to the corner Vina indicated and sighed with relief as she sat down.

Vina then returned her glare to the shape-shifter, "What is the meaning of this? What does your master have planned?" The shape-shifter simply grinned and closed the door as he left the room. Vina sighed despairingly, and then looked kindly over to her new roommate with a gentle look. "What's your name child? I won't hurt you if I can help it."

The young girl nodded, "My name's Kyrie. What's yours?" Kyrie asked in return, grasping the necklace Nero had given her.

"I'm Vina," Vina answered, she looked sympathetically at Kyrie, "Would you like to be comfortable?" Kyrie hesitated before she nodded.

Vina smirked and nodded to an armoire, "Go to that armoire and touch it, simply place your palm on it." Vina nodded as Kyrie again did as she was told. Vina then stood up from her bed, making Kyrie look away to give her some semblance of privacy.

Vina smiled giggling at the girl's innocence as she approached the wardrobe, "I'm guessing you and your lover haven't shared intimacy yet." Vina laughed as Kyrie blushed and shook her head.

"N-no Nero's been busy destroying demons and I've been so nervous that we both think it's never the right time," Kyrie explained as Vina looked through the giant wardrobe finally grasping the two things she wanted. Vina exited out of the armoire holding a simple necklace with a blood red ruby dangling off it and a leather outfit that appeared to never be worn outside of the bedroom. Kyrie blinked shocked at the outfit fearful that Vina was to make her wear it. Vina laughed at Kyrie's expression and decided to put her mind at ease.

"Calm yourself, Child, this outfit is for me, the bastard who had you kidnapped destroyed all my decent clothes," Vina laughed again as Kyrie sighed with relief. Vina then quickly placed the necklace around Kyrie's neck before the Siren's Curse could kick in and start suffocating the poor girl. "By the way, you can remove your hand from the armoire." Vina laughed again as Kyrie blushed and immediately removed her hand from the wardrobe as if it were on fire.

Kyrie blinked down at the necklace, "What is this?"

Vina smiled, "A pendant that'll keep you safe from the curse we Devil Sirens hold. It's so you won't die. I'm not sure what Andronos has planned for you, but I'm sure this Nero boy is worried about you, no?"

Kyrie smiled and nodded. She looked at Vina curiously, "Umm... Do you have someone close to your heart? Someone to worry for you?" She asked hesitantly and quietly.

Vina smiled at the young girl, "I'm not sure, to answer truthfully, but I can say, Child, I do have someone to worry over." Vina laid her outfit on the bed stating the last part. She picked up the leather, strapless, corset, designed, top wrapping it behind her and zipping it up. Vina then grabbed the skirt and glared at it as she saw the slits on its sides were cut higher than they were last time she wore it. After a couple of minutes glaring she sighed and slipped it on glaring at her hips where the slits showed them.

Kyrie looked at her curiously again, "You seem like you hate that outfit?"

Vina nodded, "I do, it's distasteful, and not the least bit attractive, but that's not why I'm upset. Andronos, while destroying Vergil's gifts to me, he also lengthened the slits to this already revealing skirt." Vina continued to glare down at them irritated. Kyrie giggled at Vina's annoyance, not meaning to, but finding a small bit of humor in her peril.

Vina looked up and playfully glared at the giggling girl, "You find this funny?" Kyrie nodded making Vina chuckle a bit.

"I guess it is a little, tch perverted bastard." Vina smiled a small smile glad that the girl wasn't frightened anymore.

"Miss Vina?" Kyrie asked after she calmed down.

"Vina's fine, what is it?"

"Do you have any shoes? I mean your outfit doesn't seem to be complete."

Vina looked down at her feet realizing Kyrie was right and walked back to the armoire. Vina looked on its floor and saw her thigh high leather stiletto boots just sitting there gathering dust. She glared at them then snatched them out of the wardrobe and went to sit on her bed to put them on. She huffed once they were on and stood up staring at herself in the fixed full-length mirror in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at her reflection, stating matter-of-factly, "I look and feel like a whore."

Kyrie tried to hold in a giggle, but couldn't as soon as Vina shot a playful glare to her and they both giggled at the absurdity that was Vina's outfit.

----

Vergil stopped as he heard soft giggling that he knew didn't belong to Nayra or Durah. He looked to the direction it was coming from and started to walk that way but was stopped by his brother's voice. "Hey Verg, where ya goin'?" Dante shouted to his quieter twin.

"I hear voices coming from this direction, one of them sounds like Vina." Vergil stated monotonously, continuing his trek towards the soft giggles.

Dante shrugged towards Nero and followed his brother. Nero looked at the two curiously and shook his head deciding to follow them hoping to find Kyrie.

----

Andronos growled, punching the wall the mirror he was looking through was hanging on. He obviously didn't like what the two images within the mirror were showing him. The first image was Vina making sure the human was not only safe around her, but comfortable also. The second image showed the Sparda Twins and this unknown bastard with them getting closer and closer to his captives as well. As if that wasn't bad enough those three also defeated many of the lower demons in his castle as if they were nothing. Nothing was going according to his plan and it was infuriating him. Andronos again punched the wall growling loudly. At that moment an Ice Devil Siren matieralized into the room. She stood up with a seductive grin on her face, "Master Andronos, you seem angered. May I be of _any_ service?" She asked seductively and pressing against Andronos' side. Andronos blinked then grinned looking at the woman.

"Yes Glace, there is a service you can do." Andronos said to her wrapping his arm around her waist grinning wickedly.

She pressed more against him, "Mmm and what service would that be, Master?"

Andronos pointed to the image of Dante, Vergil and Nero walking down a hall, "When they reach the room at the end of that hall, I want you to be there to greet them. Understand? I want you to kill them in any way possible. And when you do..." Andronos trailed off running his free hand down Glace's side suggestively giving her a hint to her reward.

Glace shivered and with a sexy grin responded with a 'Yes, Master' before disappearing in a cloud of icy air. Andronos grinned looking at the mirror again laughing as he thought, '_No one but the Fire Devil Sirens can defeat the _Ice_ Devil Sirens. Prepare yourself Vergil, this sirens voice isn't alluring but deadly._' With that thought Andronos laughed thinking that at least _some_ things were going his way, not realizing Vina's sisters had escaped _their _'Prisons' and were wandering the castle dangerously close to where Dante and the others were headed.

* * *

WOOOO!! FINALLY!! -.- and my mouth still hurts... you people are lucky I love DMC so much... otherwise I'd be sleeping right now... T_T my mouth hurts so much... _cries_


	5. Chapter 4

OK!!! I'm back... and like wow I'm on a roll with this fic... _blinks and checks around the room waiting for something to happen_ _then breathes a sigh of relief, jumps hearing a gigantic crash coming from my room._ _Checks room_........ -.- great my brother knocked down and broke my tv in my room.... GRRRRR!!! NOW I HAVE TO BRING MY GAMES OUT HERE NOW!!! THE JERK!!! _sighs_ that's what I get for taking so long with this chap though...

Anyways... I need more reviewers and FYI people who're Vergil fans... **IF AT ANY POINT VERGIL DOESN'T SEEM TO BE IN CHARACTER!!!! TELL ME!!! **I figure I should put that in caps, bold and a slightly bigger size so everyone knows it's imporant. This is just a random piece of info but... I shall be moving to Virginia at some point... So til then I won't be posting any more chaps... though I will write them out and figure out how my precious plot plays out... and I'm gonna write two endings and see which one looks or I think is better... It's either gonna end with Kyrie bein' killed or her bein' saved.

_italics_ - emphasized words or remembered dialogue

'blah blah' - implied speech

'blah blah' in double quotations - repeated speech

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vergil's Caution, Nero's Worry and Vina's and Kyrie's Escape.**

Vergil suddenly stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, Dante and Nero right behind him. His eyes narrowed when he didn't sense anything at all beyond the door. He knew Vina had told him the room they were about to enter was a meeting room for all of the Devil Siren Leaders. He should be able to sense even the smallest amount of demonic energy if that was true, but the room beyond the door seemed to be completely clean of any malice or dark energy.

Nero looked at Vergil curiously, wondering why they stopped. He looked to Dante, but Dante shrugged just as confused as Nero. Dante decided then to voice what was on both of their minds, but Vergil answered their questions before they were asked. "The room is too clean, it is a meeting place and yet there is no trace of demonic energy. Not a single one."

"You're kidding Verg!" Dante exclaimed with surprise, "Every room we've been in has been swarmed with demonic energy and here you're telling me, that in that room," Dante pointed to the door standing next to and facing Vergil, "It's completely free of demonic energy. And you're being cautious _now_?"

Vergil looked to Dante from the corner of his eye, "Yes, Dante, don't _you_ think it a bit _odd_ that that room is perfectly clear of _any_type of demonic energy?"

Dante blinked thinking, before Nero decided to be known and stepped forward, "Heh, your brother's actually smarter than you are Dante." Dante didn't exactly like Nero's smirk. He sneered, stomping up to Nero and making it so their faces were an inch apart.

"Watch it, kid," He growled. Nero just kept smirking.

"Watch what? Your back?"

Vergil smirked at the comment and its effects, watching how Dante made a move to try and strangle Nero. Nero stepped back swiping his nose with his thumb, his smirk still in place, and his sword drawn. He lifted his arms up pointing at the door with his sword before dropping them and looking at the Sparda Twins with a look that plainly said, 'Are we going in or staying out here like a bunch of chickens.'

Vergil's smirk widened as they approached the door, '_I'm starting to like this boy._' At that moment, Dante kicked the door in.

----

Vina and Kyrie jumped hearing a loud bang their gazes going to their door to see Vina's two sisters, Durah and Nayra, standing in the doorway. Vina blinked a couple times not believing quite what she was seeing. Durah smirked with a sigh, "Finally found you, we've been all over the castle." Vina rolled her eyes, narrowing them at her sisters as she touched the top of the mirror.

"Yes, you found us. Now move out of the way so we can leave," Vina stated walking elegantly past her sister dragging them out of the doorway so that Kyrie could follow. Once all four were out Vina motioned for Kyrie to be by her side and Kyrie quickly scurried over to her. Vina then looked to her sisters, nodded, then led the way down the hall entering into a room Vina was greatly familiar with. Opening the door, she saw Vergil with Dante and a boy she never saw before fighting with the leader of the Ice Devil Sirens.

Vina looked to Kyrie nodding to the boy unknown to her, "Child, would that be your Nero?"

Kyrie smiled lightly nodding her head, "I wouldn't call him mine, but yes, that is Nero."

Vina hummed to herself narrowing her eyes as she watched the battle, mainly keeping an eye on Glace's moves. Glace's outfit didn't cover much, but that was Glace, any advantage she has over her opponent she exploits. Vina didn't much like this most recent outfit though. Glace, with key differences, was similar to Vina when it came to clothing opinions, though Vina had to question that now seeing her in a shirt that could double as a bra and a skirt that didn't even deserve the label. Glace's shoes were the only thing that hadn't changed. She still wore her triple strap stiletto sandals that matched her outfit color of ice blue.

Durah glanced over to her sister with a calm expression before walking over to her and standing next to her at the railing. "You know, we could help them. It wouldn't be hard to defeat an Ice Siren."

"No," Vina responded, "Not only would Vergil not appreciate that, but if we reveal that all three of us have escaped and are together, Andronos will get desperate, and we want him to think he at least has us still in his grasp."

"He's most likely been watching you in your room."

"No, You found Kyrie and I through our laughter echoing throughout the castle correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I cast a spell in the room that keeps that image of us laughing and giggling in front of my mirror. It buys us time but not much before he realizes that I have found a way out."

"Tch, hopefully he only got lucky when he captured us."

"Yes, let us hope that he never finds out that Kyrie is with all three of us as well," Vina stated solemnly looking over to Nayra and Kyrie as they spoke to one another.

Durah looked over to the two of them, "What do you think he has planned for that human girl?"

"I have an idea of what it is, but I'm not positive just yet."

"You don't think he's planning to--?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Vina interrupted, quietly returning to her spot against the railing to continue watching the battle. Durah frowned returning her gaze back to the battle as well, her eyes watching Dante's movements.

----

Nero jumped out of the way of an attack, sliding next to Dante. He growled revving his sword again, "Damn does this bitch ever die?"

Dante laughed as he sent bullet after bullet after the constantly jumping around woman, "Ya got me kid, I'm not a Siren expert, that'd be Vergil."

Nero groaned as the two of them were cornered by the woman's ice. Neither Dante or Nero could figure out how Vergil was able to keep up with this damn woman but he was jumping around as much as she was. Nero of course could care less about the battle at the moment, he was more worried about finding Kyrie than anything, and this woman was getting in his way. Nero growled as the woman was able to dodge Vergil long enough to send another blast of frozen air in their direction. Nero and Dante jumped opposite directions clinging to the pillars. They learned the hard way that though it's simply ice on the floor, if you touch it in anyway shape or form you were frozen there until you were knocked off of it, or if you're lucky it thawed. They were fortunate enough to have Vergil inform them that the ice wasn't permanent.

Vergil told them the castle belonged to the Fire Sirens and so was too hot for an Ice Siren's ice to be permanent. Of course that didn't stop it from being annoying as all hell to avoid and watch while avoiding the damn woman who caused the ice. Nero constantly thanked any god out there that they had Vergil on their side since Dante basically admitted to him he was an idiot when it came to knowing how to fight Sirens of any kind. Nero did have to admit, though, that every angle Dante placed himself in was a perfect angle to injure the damn woman. At that moment Nero spotted a thawed spot and jumped to it taking a shot at the woman as he landed. The bullets hit the Ice Siren's arm distracting her long enough for Dante to shoot her legs and Vergil to pin her ontop of the meeting table with Yamato. With her defeated, her ice immediately melted away though she still lived. Nero was about to approach her and demand where Kyrie was but Dante stopped him before he could. He looked at Dante curiously and Dante motioned to Vergil who still was on top of the Siren.

Vergil growled desperately keeping his cool, "Where is Vina, Glace?"

Glace whimpered in fear wanting to shrink away from Vergil's eyes, "I don't know, I was simply following orders to kill the three of you." She looked up with pleading and fear filled eyes, "Please Lord Vergil, you know if I knew where she was I would tell you immediately."

Vergil growled again forcing Yamato deeper into Glace's shoulder and twisting, making her scream in agony, "You're lying, where is she?"

Glace screamed, "I swear Lord Vergil, I don't know where she is!"

Vergil growled for the third time but before he could do or say anything a woman's voice rang out, "VERGIL!! Release her, she speaks the truth. Only Andronos knew where I was." Dante and Nero whipped around to the only stairs in the room to see Vina standing at the top of them with Durah and Nayra a step behind her and Kyrie off to the side. Vergil's eyes, followed by his head slowly turned to Vina's position and met her own. It was only then did he stand up and yank Yamato out of Glace's shoulder. Glace let out a pain filled squeak before she looked to Vina, nodded her thanks then immediately left before she could be killed.

Vergil and Vina continued to stare at each other a moment longer before Vergil stepped down and a bit forward breaking the silence with a calm question, "Where is your choker?"

Vina smirked tilting her head down a small laugh escaping her, "Typical Vergil, no caring words, or anything of the sort, simply 'Where is your choker?'"

She shot her head up to glare at Vergil and growled out her answer as she walked down the steps toward Vergil, "Like I'm some child, if you must know _Vergil_ Andronos destroyed it. And to answer your next question, I'm wearing the clothes I had when you met me because Andronos destroyed your other _gifts_ to me."

Dante whistled backing up from the heat that was radiating off of Vina as her anger grew. He was surprised his brother didn't burst into flames since she was only an inch away from him. Nero was too focused on Kyrie to really even _want_ to see what would happen between the two. He started up the stairs catching Kyrie's attention as he stopped in front of her. They shared a smiled before Nero yanked her into a hug holding her tightly, glad that she wasn't hurt. Vina and Vergil continued to argue or at least Vina continued to yell at Vergil while he just stood there and took it, but everyone in that room knew that they weren't done yet if they wanted to get out of there.

* * *

OK AND I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! Lemme tell ya people it took me forever to catch enough plot bunnies to finish this damn thing . Oh and there's still more to come I promise... and if you're wondering why Vina seems different from the way she's portrayed in the prologue..... wellllll ya gotta ask... I'm done with explaining things ..... ANYWAYS!!! I'm really entertaining the idea to kill off Kyrie sooooo I might do a poll on my pro with that... and see how many people want Kyrie killed off... hehe it'll also tell me how the story should go _grins_


End file.
